What You Crave
by NellieZabini4
Summary: After being brought back to Asgard at the end of Avengers, Loki once again mysteriously appears in New York. On top of Stark tower. He's come there to give Tony an offer, the one he gave all of humankind. But above all, he knows what Tony craves. Frostiron, slash.


**Yay another one-shot! This is my first attempt at a Frostiron Avengers fanfic and it's crappy, so please bare with me. Also, if you would like to tell me how crappy it is... please don't. I'm trying here :) I've written a second, much better frostiron one-shot that hopefully will be posted soon. Hopefully. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own the Avengers... I do however wish to own Loki's scepter. **

**WARNING: This is slash... meaning two guys together... meaning frostiron yay! **

**If you have nice things to say then please review! **

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

**What You Crave**

Tony looked up, seeing the two golden, curved horns gleaming in the sunlight on the balcony of Stark tower before the god stepped back from the edge. He calmly took the elevator up to the top floor, stepping out without looking around. "It's rude to enter a man's house without him being home, you know." he said casually, feeling the elevator doors slide silently closed behind him, cutting off his only means of escape.

"It's equally rude to punish a man for something he couldn't control, don't you think?" Loki shot back questioningly from where he sat at Tony's private bar.

The other man shrugged, going up a couple steps to the same level as the god and slipping behind the bar. "That depends on how much he tried to control it. Drink?" he asked with raised eyebrows, already mixing himself one.

Loki nodded. "Something strong. If I recall correctly our last meeting started quite like this." he mused.

"You do. Except last time you were trying to take over my world and threw me out the window. I do hope that's not your plan this time or we might have a problem."

"Not at all." Loki shook his head, looking a bit pained. "I came here for refuge."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he slid Loki his drink. "YOU came here for refuge. Did you really think I'd welcome you with open arms after what happened last time we met?"

The good shook his head and tossed back the drink, sliding the glass back immediately for another. "I came to this world for refuge, not specifically here.' he drawled, scepter appearing in his hand. "I came _here_ for other reasons." he smirked.

His tongue flicked out over his lips a bit nervously and Tony slid Loki his glass back, filled to the brim. A bit of caramel liquid sloshed out as Loki caught it, not yet bringing it to his pale pink lips. "And what reason is that, Loki?" Tony asked scornfully. "I don't think I'm feeling very friendly after you nearly killed me last time."

"You wouldn't have died." Loki shrugged carelessly. "I knew your suite would save you, you're predictable that way, Stark. Not to mention you're too stubborn to die." he added, swirling his drink in the glass before sipping at it carefully. "Now I don't suppose you've given much more thought to my offer from last time?"

Tony blinked a bit, downing his own drink. "What offer? All I remember is you invading my home, trying to steal my soul or whatever with that fancy stick of yours, personally I think you're trying to compensate for something, and then tossing me through a glass findow. Did I mention that before?" he asked scathingly, turning from Loki and toying with the bracelets on his wrists that had saved him last time as he tried to control his temper.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me, Stark." the god of mischief smirked, tapping his scepter against the counter with a sharp tinkling sound. "Not to mention I'd much prefer the view of your front. I was talking about the offer I gave to all humanity; the chance to kneel, to be ruled."

There was the sound of glass breaking as Tony's anger got the best of him and he spun around, shards at his feet. "And what, _Loki_, made you think _I_ of all people would take that offer? Do I really look like someone who would want to be ruled by another I _know_ I'm far superior to?"

Loki snarled, his full armor flaring to life about him, horns gleaming. "I see how you look at me, Stark." he hissed. "I know what you crave, what you _desire_."

A scornful laugh erupted from between Tony's lips and he tossed another drink back. "Is that really how I look at you?" he asked sarcastically, eyes flicking over Loki, looking him up and down. "You may be a looker, in that dark and deadly way, but you are much mistaken, Laufeyson."

Taken aback by the use of his true name, Loki growled and leaped to his feet, scepter in hand, and started pacing. "Is it not? You crave being under someone, Tony. Being dominated. Is that not why you provoked me the first time, knowing only I could give that to you? Knowing only I could look at you without seeing the overpowering shadow of your father?"

Tony started, looking up at the god in shock. "How do you-"

"I've seen you enter that bar down the street almost every night, trying to drink yourself to death." Loki smirked at the shock written across Tony's face. "Oh yes, Stark. I've been watching you for weeks now. I've seen you bring man after man to bed, none of them being able to satisfy you the way you needed to be satisfied." his voice turned into almost a purr. Tony growled softly, his eyes widening as Loki stalked towards him, all sorts of mischief gleaming in his eyes. "I've seen you get on you knees, Stark." he licked his lips.

Backing up until his lower back hit the bar counter, Tony swallowed, gaze flicking down to near Loki's belt before going back up to the god's brilliant green eyes. "I-I-" he stuttered, for once at a lot for words.

Loki licked his lips again with a wide smirk. "I can give you what you want, Dtark." his eyes gleamed as he dragged the blade of his scepter lightly along Tony's jaw. "all you have to do…is knee."

Something flashed in Tony's eyes and he shoved Loki back, surprising the god. "I've kneeled before men far greater than you." he snarled. "But NEVER will I get on my knees for_ you_, Loki."

The god of mischief let out a mockingly sad sigh of breath, stolling over to look out the window. "Your loss, Tony. Just _think_ of how it will feel, to give it all up. All this power, this…freedom." he clasped his hands behind his back, scepter vanishing.

"No." Tony's hands curled into fists, jaw clenching.

"No?" Loki turned around, eyebrow arched. It that not what you crave?" his self0assured smirk faltered a bit—he couldn't possibly be wrong.

Walking around the bar and towards the god, Tony shook his head, wondering if he would be able to trick the trickster. "You have no idea what I crave…but I know what you do." he smirked as Loki's smirk vanished. "I know why you came back here."

"You-you do?" Loki swallowed, cursing the catch in his voice and the turn of the tables. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Tony arched an eyebrow, mocking him. "You may have noticed the way I look at you…but I've noticed how _you_ look at _me_, Loki." he practically swaggered over to the god. "You want me, reindeer games he breathed, trapping Loki. His breath skimmed over Loki's ear, its heat making him shiver.

With a shuddering breath Loki forced himself to shake his head, to deny the fact. "N-no. Why would I want a mortal such as yourself when I could have so much more?" he questioned, fusing his voice with irrational indifference.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe…because I'm me? Because I _am_ pretty amazing if I do say so myself. Or maybe…" he brought his lips against Loki's ear, barely brushing it. "It's all this." he gestured with one hand to the room they were in and the entire tower itself. "It's power, all of it. And that's what you crave, Loki."

The god snorted, regaining himself, and pushed Tony roughly away. "Of course I crave power, a fool could have told you that." he scoffed. "And just because I like your tower, gaudy and self-conceited as it is, doesn't mean I want you. I'd rather kill you, actually."

"Then why haven't you?" Tony spread his arms out mockingly. "You've had your chance. Not to mention, if I remember correctly, you were offering to bed me just five minutes ago. Which of course I don't blame you for; I _am_ an excellent catch, after all."

Loki positively snarled, grabbing Tony and whirling him around, pressing him against the granite counter. "I haven't killed you" he whispered against the man's ear, pressed flush against his back, "because you're of use to me. Yes, I want you…because you'll be a great pawn in my army. Nothing more." he backed up a bit and his scepter appeared back in his hand. "It's your choice, Stark." he dragged the blade up Tony's back, grinning as he was rewarded with a shiver.

Shaking minutely, Tony slowly turned around, looking Loki fully in the eyes. "Your army is nothing." he said calmly. "And you have no power. You have fallen, god of mischief."

With a snarl, Loki launched himself at Tony only to be met by strong arms around him and soft lips against his. He struggled to free himself but Ton only kissed him harder, tugging on his lower lip and pressing against him with more force.

Eventually the god's struggles died down and he started to kiss the mortal back in earnest. Loki's arms wrapped around Tony's neck, pressing his chest up against him as their kiss became more passionate.

After a few moments Tony pulled away, a wide smirk spreading across his lips. "See, Laufeyson…" he breathed hotly against Loki's skin. "You want me, you _crave_ me. Admit it, Loki." he hissed.

The god looked up at Tony with wide eyes, an inner battle between his pride and his want rippling through him. His hands worked at his sides, clenching into fists before relaxing over and over again. Absentmindedly he licked his lips, gaze flicking to Tony's pink ones. "No…" Loki murmured before pressing himself roughly against Tony, claiming his lips in a demanding kiss that left no quarter.

In moments Tony found each of his wrists captured tightly in Loki's strong grip, his weight heavy against him, leaving no room for movement. Loki kissed him until Tony was breathless, cheeks red and bright, already almost begging for more.

He was only allowed a few heaving breaths before Loki's pale, cold, and yet hot lips were on his, pulling whatever breath he had away. The god's actions were dominating, demanding submission, which Tony slowly found himself giving. He relaxed against the onslaught on his mouth, pressing against Loki with a need that was readily answered. He gave up his pride, giving it in his submissions to the god who tugged small whimpers, full of want, from between his lips.

Loki pulled back again, leaving Tony dizzy with lust, before forcing him onto his knees, bringing his head level with his golden shining belt. The god grabbed a handful of Tony's dark hair, sprinkled with pepper, and yanked his head up by his fist, forcing him to look Loki in the eye. "Don't you see, Stark?" he asked in a mocking drawl, farther fueled by the lack of defiance in Tony's brown eyes. 'This. This is what you crave." he whispered, hand moving down to hurriedly unbuckle his pants.

"And in the end you will always kneel."

-The end-


End file.
